crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
To Companions, New and Old!
To Companions, New and Old!, is the sixth Hank story by Phoenix Spiritus. It was published on 2017-07-21 and occurs from 2007-09-02 to 2007-09-06. It is preceded by To the New Year! and followed by And All Who Sail In Her. Summary 2007-09-02 That evening, Hank Declan introduces his new brownie, Leanne, to the people in Poe’s common room. Jade, as usual, pushes the envelope because she’s gathered Wondercute, who mob the brownie. Hank has to extricate her. Then Nikki arrives with Koehnes, who promptly begins a screaming match. Matters go downhill from there until Fey has to take Kohenes to Doyle. Hank and Leanne head downstairs with Ayla to the House Mother’s, where they discuss the affair. Mrs. Horton takes a call from Doyle and says Kohenes will be fine - there were a few bruises and she was dazed. Ayla explains that Kohenes is very prejudiced against humans, and Hank expands on that to say that she’s continuously urging Fey to return to the old ways, where humans were, at best, slaves and domestic animals. They return to the common room, where Hank sets the ground rules - no touching! Then he continues introducing Leanne around. Lily, Hanks girlfriend, arrives and freaks out because Leanne looks like Fey. She runs, and Angel, her friend, tries to comfort her. Leanne, at the same time, is also upset because she knows that Lily is Hank’s girlfriend, and regards Lily as her mistress. 2007-09-03 That morning at breakfast, Lily is still avoiding Hank. When someone asks Nikki for their own house elf Nikki is furious; the boy was last seen heading for the exit nearest the toilets. Jade tries to put her foot into the situation before Billie and Ayla manage to get the point across that silence, at least this time, is golden. Ayla changes the topic to the plan to keep a lower profile this term. After breakfast, Mrs. Horton, the Poe Cottage house mother, talks to Hank about making sure that Leanne knows the rules, and suggests that Hank show her the entire building. Hank returns to his room to find everything neatly organized, and prepares to take Leanne on a tour of the cottage. Hank asks Angel for her help with Lily. After explaining the problem, Angel promises to try. When that doesn’t work, Angel takes the problem to Lily’s mother, Tabitha, who is still on campus. Tabby Cat has a heart-to-heart talk with her daughter about love and following your heart instead of giving in to your fears. Meanwhile, Hank works with Ayla on sleeping arrangements for Leanne. Ayla provides a hammock. A bit later, Hank is teaching Leanne the rules when Toni and then Lily walk in. Toni decides to take Leanne and continue the lessons while Hank and Lily make up. After dinner, Nikki confronts Leanne about a prank she and Toni had played on Koehnes. The discussion devolves into a classic misunderstanding, and Fey storms off to the Grove while Hank Ayla and Toni try to work out what just happened. 2007-09-04 The morning starts off with Nikki storming into Hank’s room complaining that Leanne had glued Koehnes into a furry brown cat costume at Toni’s instigation. Leanne explains how she manages to get the better of Koehnes. She’s got access to the system of spells Aunghadhail had built into Poe for her brownie, and she’s also got access to Hank’s memories, while Koehnes doesn’t have access to Nikki’s memories. Leanne demonstrates. Then Jade’s cabbit arrives and starts sparing with Leanne while Hank tries to get back to sleep. At breakfast, Hank, Toni, Nikki, Jade and Ayla discuss the situation with Lily and also with Leanne pranking Koehnes when Hank suddenly feels disoriented and then like he’s being smothered. He flies out of the Crystal Hall. Meanwhile, Wallflower is continuing the conversation with her mother about how she got her relationship with her father straightened out. They’re getting to the good parts when she notices a commotion at the doors and takes off without saying goodbye. It turned out that Leanne had fallen into the washing machine and almost drowned when it turned on and that Hank feels everything that happens to Leanne, including when Lily holds her, but not anyone else. Ayla foresees interesting times ahead for Hank. At dinner, Ayla and Hank find Lily and Jade with Leanne. Nikki arrives later. That evening, Ayla has an in-depth discussion about the Leanen Sidhe with Wyatt Cody and The Kodiak. A bit later, Hank, Ayla, Bunny and Jade search the catalogs for additional hardware to allow Leanne to use the toilet. After much discussion, Ayla orders it, charging it to the cottage special needs and maintenance account. Then he tells Hank that Kodiak told him a lot about Leanen Sidhe that he should know. They decided to invite Lily and the rest of Team Kimba. They discover that Leanne somehow has Hank’s PK shield. After the discussion Lily puts Leanne to bed in her room, and has a talk with Nikki about the situation. 2007-09-05 That afternoon, they have a quick sim match against STAR League Jr. Lily manages to take Hank out by tickling Leanne. After the action, it finally gets through to Hank what the downside are of the link he shares with Leanne. That afternoon, a package arrives for Nikki. Ayla goes with her to pick it up. Jade notices and sends a spy after them. It’s a larger toy white lion. Jade takes it over and then gets Leanne to ride it. Leanne is terrified at first. Then she learns to use Hank’s TK field to fly. 2007-09-06 At breakfast, the Kimba Krew discuss what Leanne flying ability is and what it means. Jade gets an idea for how to use it in Sim matches. Characters In order of appearance, however teams and families are presented when the first member shows up. *Team Kimba **Lancer - Hank Declan - story focus ***Leanne - brownie ***Hannah - from before he manifested **Fey - Nikki Reilly - Sidhe queen ***Koehnes - brownie ***Aunghadhail - Ancient Sidhe queen, (mentioned, deceased) ***Generator - Jade - mischief-maker extraordinary **Phase - Ayla Goodkind **Chaka - Toni Chandler - ki mistress, hyperactive **Tennyo - Billie Wilson - overpowered *Pounce - Danny Franks, brother of Pejuta and Hank's roommate *Wondercute - group of pests **Bugs - Bunny Cormac - gadgeteer/devisor **Generator - Jade again **Gateway - Molly ? **Aquerna - Anna Parsons - **Superchick - Misty **Dragonrider - Lindsey Fellows ***Pern - manifested dragon *Bella Horton - Mrs. Horton - House Parent of Poe Cottage *Turner family (Rhode Island) **Wallflower - Lily Turner **Tabby Cat - Tabitha Turner, Lily’s mother and member of STAR League **Falcon - Robert Turner - Lily’s father, member of STAR League (mentioned) *Angel - Mary Goodhope - Lily Turner’s friend and former roommate, RA in Poe Cottage *Strum family - STAR League and STAR League Jr. **Phoenixfire - Ashley Strum **Pegasus - Peggy Lane, Phoenixfire's adopted sister *unidentified boy who wanted Nikki to get him a hearthwife. *Kodiak - Wyatt Cody **The Kodiak - spirit who is an ancient Atlantean physician *Loophole - Lanie Nalley - Poe RA *Elizabeth Carson - Headmistress of Whateley Academy (mentioned in story) Category:Gen1 Category:Phoenix Spiritus Category:Stories